Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. In embodiments, the semiconductor device may be a Micro Metal Sphere switch and a method for manufacturing a Micro Metal Sphere switch. A MEMs (Micro Metal Sphere system) is a device having a micro-scale size and may be configured to perform specific electro-mechanical operations. MEMs devices may be produced by both specialized semiconductor manufacturing processes and relatively low priced batch manufacturing.
MEMs devices have many potential applications (e.g. sensors in general, pressure sensors, inertia sensors, position sensors in GPS and a game console systems, image sensors in digital cameras or camcorders, RF switch applications, micro-resonators, variable capacitors, and variable inductors). MEMs devices for switch applications may required a reasonable level of reliability and a stable manufacturing yield.